How have sex without sex?
by Zephis
Summary: Comment faire du sexe sans sexe? Ou comment mes cours de socio me prennent la tête. C'est un dialogue entre un enquêteur et un enquêté sur des sujets intimes. Le titre en anglais m'a été conseillé par des amis.


**Titre complet :** _Comment faire du sexe sans sexe (ou comment mes cours de socio me prennent la tête)_

**Auteur : **_Zéphis_

**Source :** _Gundam Wing_

**Couple :** _Vous le verrez facilement_

**Rating :** _Je suis tentée de mettre T._

**Disclamer :** _sont pas à moi, sauf le 'questionnateur'_

**Note : **_C'est un dialogue, alors bon… il y a juste deux personnages, un qui pose des questions l'autre qui y répond. A vous de voir si vous aimez. C'est assez long je trouve. Mais bon… Aucun point de repère, rien qui indique l'humeur, les gestes, le décors. Juste parfois des "(Rires)"._

* * *

- Faites-vous souvent l'amour?

- Moins souvent qu'au début, mais je dirai oui.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous préféré? Je veux dire, êtes vous dominant ou dominé?

- Dominé, totalement soumis.

- Je vois. Et ça ne vous dérange pas, en tant qu'homme, de pouvoir être considéré comme une femme?

- Ça dépend, en fait, de la personne. Mais avec mon conjoint actuel, non, puisqu'il ne me considère pas comme une femme.

- C'est valorisant. Comment, si je puis me permettre, c'est passer votre première fois ensemble ?

- Somme toute, plutôt bien, ça n'était pas notre première fois à tous les deux, individuellement parlant.

- Vous avez déjà eu des expériences avant? Etiez-vous également dominé ?

- Oui, je n'aime pas être dominant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous préférez dans l'acte charnel ?

- Le fait que ce soit un échange. Un acte à deux.

- Avez-vous une position préférée ?

- Précisément, non. J'aime voir son visage, et de temps en temps, pour mieux le voir dans le plaisir, je place sur lui.

- Andromaque ?

- C'est ça.

- Savez-vous de quelle manière il aime vous prendre.

- Je sais qu'il aime également voir mon visage, sans préférence pour une position particulière.

- Aimez-vous être pris sur quelque chose ? Sur une table, contre un mur…

- Je dois bien avouer que, malgré le manque de confort, être pris 'sauvagement' sur le bureau, m'excite… et aussi, même si je ne peux voir son visage dans ces cas-là, être pris sous la douche. Dans le bain aussi, c'est intéressant.

- Avez-vous des fantasmes ? En avez-vous réalisé ?

- Oui, et oui. En fait, j'aimerai savoir ce que ça fait une relation masochiste ; oh, il m'a déjà attaché les poignets, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. Aussi, j'aime énormément, et nous ne l'avons fait que deux fois, faire l'amour dans l'eau, piscine ou mer…

- Vous dites 'nous', était-ce avec votre conjoint actuel ?

- Oui, ce n'est qu'avec lui que je me suis épanoui, sexuellement parlant.

- Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ?

- Nous étions dans la même fac, nous avons fait le même cursus, mais il avait juste un an de plus. Nous sommes entrés dans la même entreprise, avec un an de décalage. C'est lui qui m'a pris en charge à mes débuts. Je n'ai appris que plus tard que nous venions de la même fac.

- Combien de temps après votre rencontre vous êtes-vous mis ensemble ?

- 1 an et demi, 2 ans, je ne sais plus. Moins de 2 ans, c'est sûr.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de déterminé ?

- Oui, et lui aussi. Mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de tâtonner, au grand damne de nos amis.

- Ça ne dérange donc pas vos amis que vous soyez ensemble, deux hommes ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde, puisque mon meilleur ami et le sien sont ensembles.

- D'accord ! Mais nous avons un peu dévié de notre sujet.

- C'est vous le 'questionnateur' !

- Effectivement. Que pensez-vous de la fellation ?

- J'en pense que j'aime en faire et en recevoir !

- Vous n'êtes pas contre le 69 ?

- Non, effectivement.

- Préférez-vous être excité rapidement, ou progressivement ?

- Progressivement, même si parfois, que ce soit fait vite peut avoir ses avantages.

- Vous arrive-t-il de refuser ?

- C'est arriver, quand j'étais malade, ou si nous avions eu une dure journée. Ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça.

- Est-il arrivé que vous renouiez avec votre main parce qu'il ne voulait pas ou n'était pas là.

- C'est arrivé quand il a dût faire un voyage de plusieurs jours. Ça faisait déjà presque une semaine qu'on n'avait pas pu être ensemble, et je suis rentré tard et en allumant la télé, je suis tombé sur un film érotique gay. Ça m'a excité, et aucun autre moyen de me soulager que de renouer sous la douche…

- Est-il arrivé également, qu'il vous surprenne ?

- A vrai dire, oui… On n'était pas encore vraiment ensemble, mais… enfin… mrh… Il avait les clés de mon appartement. Il se trouvait que je pensais à lui sous la douche… Donc je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer et il a suivit les gémissements, à ce qu'il a dit… Je me croyais seul, alors je n'ai pas fermé les portes… et enfin, … Il m'a surpris et… ça a été notre première fois euh… comment dire… sauvage… sous la douche.

- Si vous deviez vous séparer de votre compagnon actuel, ce serait pour quelles raisons ?

- Parlez pas de choses qui fâchent… Mais je vais vous répondre. Si je devais m'en séparer, ce serai parce qu'il m'a trompé, avec un homme ou une femme, puisqu'il est bi. Parce que je l'ai trompé et je m'en remets pas et je veux pas le faire souffrir. Parce que je ne l'aime plus. Parce qu'il ne m'aime plus. Enfin, ça reste du domaine de l'hypothèse pour le moment.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Euh… 5 ans… et 3 mois. A quelques jours près.

- Parlez-vous beaucoup dans votre couple ?

- Je vais vous donner une réponse conne : je parle pour deux. Blague à part. On parle souvent, de tout de rien, d'environnement, un peu politique, de nous, de notre avenir, c'est arrivé.

- Un avenir pessimiste pour votre couple ?

- Oui et non. On se disait que même si ça allait bien en ce moment, ça pouvait capoter très vite.

- C'est un mauvais jeu de mots, ou c'est une expression personnelle ?

- De qu… ? Ah ! Non, c'est une expression perso, je n'y ai même pas pensé en le disant (1)

- Ecrivez-vous des lettres ou des cartes postales ?

- Quand je suis en vacances, oui. Ou quand un ami est absent pour une quelconque raison et que j'ai le temps de lui écrire, ou pas le temps d'aller le voir s'il est malade. C'est arrivé que je corresponde avec mon meilleur ami, quand nous étions plus jeunes, alors que j'étais aux USA pendant 10 mois.

- Excusez-moi, mais, vous avez passé une année, presque, à l'étranger…

- Dans le cadre scolaire. C'était comme si j'avais passé un an ici, j'ai repris un cursus normal après. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Par rapport à votre année passée aux USA, aucun. Par rapport à l'écriture, j'y viens. Avez-vous déjà écrit à votre compagnon ?

- Oui, je lui ai déjà écrit.

- Dans quel cadre ?

- J'étais en voyage d'affaire, pour l'entreprise, et… oh, nous étions déjà ensemble à ce moment, bref, j'ai écrit une sorte de journal, presque au jour le jour et en rentrant, je lui ai donné à lire.

- L'a-t-il accepté ?

- Non, au début. Mais je l'ai mis que son bureau et il a finit par le lire, le tout dans la même journée. Le soir j'ai eu droit à une jolie nuit d'amour.

- Vraiment ? Qu'aviez-vous écrit, si ça n'est pas indiscret ?

- On n'est pas là pour être prude non plus… J'ai marqué énormément de banalité, ce qu'il se passait, ce que je ressentais. Donc qu'il me manquait, et, par extension, que j'avais envie de lui. Au même titre que je parle beaucoup, j'écris beaucoup. Quand je suis avec des « étrangers », des personnes inconnues, j'ai tendance à être plus réservé tant qu'on ne me met pas à l'aise. Je dois admettre que, là, je me suis défoulé…

- Et il n'en a pas marre ?

- Apparemment non, puisqu'il le lis encore de temps en temps.

- Vraiment,

- Oui, je lui ai écrit des poèmes, minuscules et sans prétention, mais il me dit à chaque fois que ça l'émeut.

- C'est un sentimental ?

- Pourtant non. Enfin pas à la base. J'aurai plutôt dit au début qu'il avait un cœur de pierre… non, de glace, que j'ai fait fondre.

- On tombe dans la guimauve…

- Effectivement.

- En parlant de sucrerie, vous arrive-t-il de jouer avec la nourriture dans des jeux sexuels ?

- Oui, ça arrive. C'est même arriver récemment.

- Vraiment ? Et que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, comment ça vous a pris, quels aliments avez-vous utilisés ?

- Comment ça nous a prit ? Bonne question. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai commencer à le chauffer dans la cuisine alors qu'il essayait de préparer à manger.

- Est-il mauvais cuisinier ?

- Non, au contraire, mais je suis du genre chiant. Je peux continuer ?

- Oui, oui, excusez-moi !

- Bon. Donc, il a abandonné le repas et notre petit jeu à commencer. Il m'a emmener dans la chambre, m'a déshabillé et attaché les poignets aux barreaux du lit. Il est reparti, me laissant frustré de pas avoir eu plus qu'un langoureux baiser et un bisou sur le bout. Quand il est revenu, avec une magnifique érection, il avait un plateau remplis de bonne victuailles… chantilly, fraise, Nutella, etc.

- Qu'est- ce que vous utilisé le plus souvent dans ces jeux ?

- Le Nutella, la confiture et la chantilly principalement. Des fruits de préférence petits, style fraise, prunes, parfois des abricots.

- Avez-vous déjà été, vous ou votre compagnon, une 'table à manger' (2)

- Je l'ai déjà été… c'était très intéressant et excitant, mais étant un gourmet gourmand moi-même, ça a été dur de tenir avec de la nourriture sur le ventre.

- Je comprends. Avez-vous déjà fait l'amour dans un lieu où d'autres personnes pouvaient vous surprendre ?

- Oui, c'est arrivé une première fois avec mon ex, celui avec qui j'étais au début de la fac. C'était pas super romantique, mais on avait besoin d'être tous les deux et ça a dérivé… c'était dans des toilettes un peu fréquentée dans la fac… Personnellement, je n'en menais pas large. Mais j'ai tout oublié quand il a commencé à me donner du plaisir. C'était ma première expérience un peu impudique…

- Est-ce arrivé avec votre conjoint actuel ?

- Oui, et c'était plus osé. On l'a fait sur la plage.

- Est-ce au même moment que vous l'avez fait dans la mer ?

- Oui. En fait, il avait commencé à m'exciter et me préparer sur la plage, puis il a finit dans l'eau.

- C'est chaud dans votre couple !

- On peut dire ça, oui. Mais ce n'est pas que du sexe entre nous, encore heureux.

- Il vous arrive donc d'avoir des moments romantiques ?

- Oui, tout à fait. Je vous ai dit au début de l'entretien que nous faisions souvent l'amour, mais pas tous les jours non plus. Il y a des soirs où nous nous endormons dans bras de l'autre, comme ça.

- Est-ce déjà arrivé qu'un matin, une érection matinale soit au départ d'une joute charnelle ?

- Oui, pas plus tard que ce matin d'ailleurs. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai senti son sexe contre mes fesses ; je dors généralement dos à lui. Il a joliment gémit quand j'ai passé ma main dessus. Je me suis permis de lui faire une fellation avant de venir… eu, comment dire… m'empaler sur lui.

- En combien de temps vous remettez-vous d'un orgasme, émotionnellement ? Et combien de temps après la jouissance pouvez-vous de nouveau être en forme ?

- Emotionnellement, je dirai entre 10 minutes et une demi-heure, suivant la durée et la position. Après, je peux revenir très facilement, mais je sais que ce sera moins fort, sauf si je n'ai pas vraiment atteint l'orgasme la première fois, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent avec mon conjoint.

- Est-il si bon que ça ?

- Il sait surtout comment me faire monter au-delà du 7ème ciel. Il a 5 ans d'expérience avec moi derrière lui.

- Vous arrive-t-il de vous disputer et vous réconcilier au lit, ou du moins en faisant l'amour ?

- Je suis quelqu'un de sensible et je m'emporte facilement, lui est beaucoup plus posé. Quand il m'arrive de crier, il parle calmement. Pour me calmer, il me câline, et le câlin peut aller jusqu'à l'acte ; mais un jour, on s'est vraiment disputer, je suis parti chez mon meilleur ami pendant deux jours. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai juste pleuré dans ses bras.

- Etes-vous de nature jalouse ?

- Oui, et je ne suis pas le seul.

- Lui aussi ?

- Effectivement. Ça nous a joué des tours d'ailleurs.

- Vraiment ? Racontez, s'il vous plait.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'emporte facilement, et un jour, je l'ai vu en train de parler avec une femme. Il souriait, il avait l'air heureux. J'ai cru qu'il me trompait avec elle, je suis rentré précipitamment à notre appartement. Il m'avait vu et m'avait suivit, laissant la jeune femme. J'étais écroulé sur le lit et quand il est rentré, je lui ai crié de partir avec la pouf. Il m'a dit que jamais il ne ferai ça, que ça n'avait aucun sens et qu'il préférait mourir que d'embrasser sa meilleure amie, qu'il considère comme la petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais eut. Ça m'a soufflé, je m'en suis voulu d'avoir douté de lui.

- Et de son côté ? Je veux dire vous a-t-il déjà fait une scène, ou quelque chose, pour un quiproquo de ce genre ?

- Oui, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait mon meilleur ami. Je l'avais revu par hasard, il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était dans le coin, et je l'ai invité à boire un coup à la maison. Quand mon conjoint est rentré, il nous a trouvé sur le canapé, mon ami assis, moi allongé la tête sur ses genoux et il jouait avec mes cheveux. Je ne sais plus trop de quoi on parlait, mais sur le moment, mon conjoint a cru à autre chose.

- Mh, mh… Et ?

- (Rires) Il est ressortit, je l'ai rattrapé dans les escaliers. Il m'a dit que c'était bon, je pouvais refaire ma vie avec 'sa blondeur' comme il a appelé mon meilleur ami, blond comme les blés. Je l'ai d'abord claqué, ma main est partie toute seule. Je lui ai ensuite ressortit ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de sa meilleure amie. Que je préférai mourir plutôt que d'embrasser mon meilleur ami que je considère comme mon petit frère. C'est la première fois que je l'ai entendu bégayer.

- Et ces deux scènes de jalousie, comment se sont-elles finies, finalement ?

- Dans le lit ! La première fois, je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il me voulait, je devais me faire pardonner. La seconde, j'ai pris les choses en mains…

- Et en dehors de ces deux fois ? Y a-t-il eut d'autres scènes ?

- Oui. Etant de nature expressive et extravertie, je me lie facilement aux autres. Ce qui le rend jaloux. Parce qu'il a toujours l'impression que les autres veulent m'enlever à lui. J'ai beau lui répété dans ces moments-là qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'en fasse, il me colle quand même.

- Et de votre côté ?

- La dernière fois, c'était en boite. On n'est pas parti en même temps, j'étais allé chercher quelqu'un. Quand on est arrivé, il était en train de se faire emmerder par un connard. Il a de la répartie, mais là, le co… dragueur ne semblait pas comprendre. Il m'a semblé être soulagé, mon conjoint je veux dire, quand il m'a vu. Je suis arrivé, j'ai lancé une petite réplique acerbe à l'en… au dragueur. Il est parti, et en embrassant mon mec, je lui ai mordu la lèvre. Ça m'est déjà arrivé de le faire, après qu'il se fasse draguer.

- Lequel de vous deux est le plus jaloux ?

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien, je sais en revanche que je le montre plus facilement en public. En revanche, il me le fait bien savoir à la maison. Généralement, il me fait un suçon ici-ou là.

- En parlant de suçon, où vous en fait-il, où en faites-vous ?

- Il m'en fait dans le cou, évidemment, sur l'épaule droite le plus souvent, le torse, le flanc, et à l'intérieur de la cuisse.

- A l'intérieur de la cuisse ?

- Oui, euh… c'est un point très sensible…

- Ah d'accord ! Continuez.

- Pour ma part, j'en fais dans le cou, mais au creux, près de ses clavicules, sur ses abdos juste en dessous des côtes, ce sont les principaux endroits.

- Etes-vous infidèle ?

- Non.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair.

- Je m'explique : d'abord par respect pour conjoint, ensuite parce que, comme on dit « ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse ». Je ne supporterai pas qu'il me trompe alors que je ne le fais pas. Mais il sait que ça ne m'empêche pas de regarder. Juste regarder.

- Avez-vous les yeux baladeurs ? Quelle partie du corps regardez-vous en premier ?

- Ça dépend de comment j'aperçois le mec. Ce sera soit ses yeux soit ses fesses. Mais y 'a parfois des surprises, évidemment.

- Du genre ?

- Du genre un mec qui a l'air sexy mais qui a une gueule horrible. Ou le contraire, ses yeux sa bouche sont magnifique mais le reste du corps ne suit pas…

- Et votre conjoint actuel, qu'est-ce que vous avez remarqué chez lui en premier ?

- Ses yeux. Je suis attiré par les asiatiques. Et les yeux bleus. Autant dire que pour les « vrai » asiatiques, ce n'est pas courant. Mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai été soufflé. Ses yeux sont légèrement bridés et ils sont d'un bleu profond. C'est un métisse, c'est ce qui m'a attiré.

- Votre ex était-il asiatique ?

- Oui, chinois précisément. Il a des yeux noirs, très noirs. Mais je préférais sont torse. (Rires)

- Et chez votre conjoint actuel, qu'aimez-vous ?

- Ses yeux évidemment, son torse, ses fesses. Et ses bras.

- Ses bras ?

- Oui, je me sens super bien, très en sécurité quand il me prend dans ses bras.

- Reprenons sur du plus personnel. Quand, à peu près, avez-vous découvert, je dirais, la sexualité ?

- Mmh… Précisez ?

- Votre première érection, première masturbation, première fois ?

- Ma première érection… euh, je devais avoir 10 ou 11 ans. Je ne me souviens pas des détails, mais je crois que c'est parce que mon grand frère avait laissé traîner, près de la porte de sa chambre, à l'intérieur je précise, pas dans le couloir, un magasine, disons de charme. Quand je lui ai demander ce que c'était, mon érection, en lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé, il a d'abord été gêné, puis in a sourit et a rit un peu. Il m'a fait rentré dans sa chambre, rangeant un peu ses magasines en tous genres. Il m'a expliqué les choses de la vie, me faisant des dessins simples. Il dessine très bien d'ailleurs. Bref. Il m'a expliqué ce que c'était le désir, comment était le sexe d'une fille, comment on faisait l'amour et comment on faisait des enfants. Il m'a expliqué aussi la contraception.

- Votre grand frère vous a fait des cours d'éducation sexuelle ? C'est rare.

- Mon frère a six ans de plus que moi. Et il est ouvert, il n'a pas peur de dire les choses. Bien sûr, il a pris des pincettes avec moi, j'étais jeune. Mais ce qui m'a surpris sur le moment, et avec le recul je lui en suis reconnaissant, c'est qu'il m'a dit que je pouvais en parler avec nos parents. Ensuite qu'il n'y avait pas que des garçons qui aiment les filles. J'ai pas compris sur le moment, alors il m'a expliqué simplement l'homosexualité et la bisexualité. D'ailleurs, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour comprendre la bisexualité, et l'homosexualité me faisait bizarre, parce que je m'imaginais mon frère embrassant son meilleur ami… Mais quand j'ai compris que je préférais les hommes, j'ai accepté, j'en ai parlé à mon frère, plus tard à nos parents. Tous trois l'ont parfaitement bien accepté. Quelle était la suite ?

- Votre première masturbation et votre première fois.

- Ah… là encore je remercie mon frère. Il m'a expliqué que pour me donner du plaisir, seul, je pouvais me masturber… Je n'ai d'abord pas compris. Alors il m'a dit comment on faisait, avec des petits dessins en accompagnement. Concernant ma première fois… ben, yen a deux. J'ai essayé une première fois avec une fille, qui est ma meilleure amie aujourd'hui, nous avions… 16 ans, je crois, peut-être 15. Petite précision, je ne savais pas que je n'aimais pas les filles, mais je me savais attirer par les garçons. Bref, euh, ce jour-là j'ai réussis à la… percée, je dirais. Mais une fois fait, j'ai débandé tout de suite. Et je n'ai rien ressenti après pour une fille. Bien sûr, on a essayé de savoir, de recommencer, mais c'était fini.

- Ce dépucelage… vous a-t-il dégouté ?

- Et bien, je n'en ai pas eut l'impression sur le moment. Mais encore une fois avec le recul, je pense que c'est le fait de lui avoir fait souffrir, parce qu'elle a eut mal, j'ai eut mal. C'est sans doute ce qui fait que je préfère être dominé. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis aller voir un sexologue pour comprendre ça.

- Vous êtes allé voir un psy ?

- Oui, parce que même si j'acceptais de ne pas avoir de désir pour une femme, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- Et avec un homme ?

- Ça, ça s'est fait un ou deux ans après. Euh. Si, j'avais 17 ans et demi environ. Je sortais avec un garçon très gentil, très compréhensif, et qui avait déjà un peu d'expérience déjà. Je ne connaissais que l'a théorie de l'acte homosexuel, mais pas la pratique. Il m'a appris. Très doucement.

- Mais vous avez rompu ?

- Oui, enfin, il m'a expliqué que malgré le fait que je sois super sympas etc. il me considérait plus comme un frère, un ami. Un élève pratiquement. Je ne lui en ai pas braiment voulu. Je pensais que c'était de ma faute, que j'étais encore un peu gamin, etc. Mais il m'a vraiment aidé me trouver et à comprendre. C'est grâce à lui et à mon frère que je suis ouvert, sexuellement.

- Ouvert sexuellement ? Pourtant, vous…

- Je vous arrête, on me l'a déjà faite. Je parlais d'égalité des sexes et que j'étais pour. Ma meilleure amie m'a rétorqué : « Si t'étais vraiment pour l'égalité des sexes, tu serai bi » (3). Ça nous a bien fait rire avec les amis qui étaient avec nous.

- Effectivement, je comprends. Quand vous dites « sexuellement ouvert », vous parlez sans doute du fait que vous en parler si librement.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'entends.

- Mh. Quand vous faites l'amour, avez-vous tendance, au niveau bruit, à être plutôt silencieux ou plutôt bruyant.

- Encore une fois, ça dépend. Principalement, si nous faisons l'amour dans un lit, j'ai tendance à ne pas faire trop de bruit, à haleter, gémir. En revanche, quand on change un peu, sous la douche ou sur le bureau, j'ai plus tendance à me lâcher, à crier, parce que la position est différente et que c'est plus sauvage, alors je laisse libre court à ma voix.

- Avez-vous déjà été surpris par quelqu'un lors d'un acte sexuel dans un quelconque endroit ?

- Euh… oui. Heureusement, la fois où ça a été le plus gênant, ça a été mon meilleur ami qui nous a vu…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On l'a fait… dans la piscine de sa résidence secondaire.

- Ah, je vois. Et, d'autre fois ?

- Dans les toilettes d'une gare… Un homme est entré et a entendu les gémissements. Il est ressortit et a appelé la sécurité. On venait de finir quand des vigils sont arrivés… Ils ont été surpris quand ils nous ont vu sortir. Ils s'attendaient à voir un homme et une femme. L'un des trois vigil a rigolé gentiment. On s'est fait grondé comme des enfants. Mais rien d'autre.

- Sans être sadique ou masochiste, utilisez-vous des objets parfois ?

- Ça arrive, oui. Nous avons quelques sextoys à la maison. De temps en temps nous les utilisons, mais peu souvent.

- Avez-vous déjà participé à une partouze ?

- Moi, oui.

- Vous, mais pas votre compagnon actuel, c'est ça ? Comment était-ce ?

- En fait, à ma connaissance, il n'y a pas participé, mais il ne m'a peut-être pas tout dit de sa vie sexuelle. Pour le comment c'était… A vrai dire, j'étais complètement stone. J'avais fumé plusieurs joints et on m'avait fait avaler du LSD… J'étais donc dans un trip total et je ne me souviens pas trop de ce que je faisais.

- Ça ne s'est pas mal passé ? Je veux dire, tout le monde était à peu près dans le même état que vous, non ?

- Effectivement, tout le monde était plus ou moins shooté. Certains étaient assez bien pour avoir une belle érection. Je crois même que ce jour-là j'ai essayer de pénétrer une des filles présente, et j'ai débander juste avant, je me souviens des rires. Mais un peu plus tard, j'ai été pris et je prenais en même temps un mec, et ça s'est bien passé.

- Votre 'dégoût' des femmes était présent même lorsque vous étiez stone, intéressant.

- Quand mon conjoint a su ce que j'avais fait et dans quelle condition, il m'a absolument interdit d'en refaire tant qu'on serait ensemble. Il ne veut pas me partager. Ce que je comprends.

- Problème de jalousie… ? (Rires)

- (Rires) Oui, tout à fait. Et de fidélité également. Ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de faire ce genre de choses sans le consulter, et si ça arrivait je m'en voudrais vraiment.

- Vous souvenez-vous avoir dit à votre mère que vous vous marierez avec elle quand vous étiez petit ?

- Je n'ai pas eut le temps…

- Ah… Désolé. Vraiment.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. J'ai tout de même conçu une vive affection pour ma tutrice… enfin, la femme de mon tuteur, officiellement. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit que je désirai me marier avec elle.

- D'accord. Avez-vous été coureur de jupons ? Enfin, pas de jupons, mais…

- J'ai été coureur de jupon en couche-culotte. Plus tard, je me suis calmé. C'est dans mon esprit de loyauté envers la personne que je suis supposé aimé. Je n'ai encore jamais quitté un de mes mecs pour un autre.

- Vous les avez toujours respectez en somme.

- Parfaitement.

- Que pensez-vous de votre conjoint actuel ? Niveau physique, mental

- Il est presque parfait. (Rires) Sur tous les plans. Super mignon. Très fort mentalement, ça m'impressionne vraiment.

- Vous pouvez développer ?

- Ok. Niveau physique, ses yeux, ses abdos, ses bras, ses fesses me suffisent. Son sexe aussi, sur le plan strictement physique et charnel. Il a un mental d'acier, la preuve, il me supporte.

- Vous êtes si chiant que cela ?

- Plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Je suis extrêmement bavard, ce qui compense le fait que mon conjoint ne parle vraiment pas beaucoup. Ensuite, je suis extrêmement exubérant, extraverti. Tout son contraire en somme. Peut-être pour ça que nous nous entendons comme ça…

- Comme ça ?

- Parfois comme chien et chat, parfois complémentairement. Vous savez, nous avions l'air tellement différents que nos amis se demandaient comment nous avions pus nous mettre ensemble. Mais finalement, ça se passe plutôt bien.

- J'ai vu que vous aviez des cheveux très long pour un homme. Y a-t-il une histoire derrière ou est-ce un caprice ?

- Un peu des deux.

- Votre amant, pardon, votre conjoint aime-t-il jouer avec ?

- Oui, énormément. A chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour, il me détache les cheveux. Et souvent, pour l'attirer, je les détache moi-même. D'ailleurs un jour, j'ai fait une sorte de strip-tease de ma natte.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, sur un rythme langoureux, j'ai d'abord enlevé mon élastique, puis j'ai défait quelques crans avant de faire un vrai strip-tease. Mais je peux vous dire que, bien qu'il fût déjà très chaud, j'ai largement augmenté sa chaleur corporelle rien qu'en enlevant l'élastique. Et ça se voyait bien.

- Je vois. Vous arrive-t-il de jouer ? Avec des dés, des cartes, ou à une chasse aux trésors ? Qui conduit, bien évidemment à l'acte charnel ?

- Oui, de temps en temps. J'ai des dés spéciaux avec, au lieu des points, des actions sur l'un et un endroit du corps sur l'autre. Il a le même style avec des petits galets, en plus soft. Il nous arrive de jouer au pouilleux déshabilleur ou au strip-poker, mais avec des amis la plupart du temps, sinon on n'en viendrait pas à bout, dans le sens où on arrêterait avant la fin.

- Ok. Je me posais une question. Etes-vous mariés, ou vivez-vous simplement avec votre conjoint, ou pacsés peut-être ?

- Non, nous somme bel et bien mariés depuis 2 ans. Nous portons son nom pus le mien dans les documents civils. Nous avons un compte joint et projetons d'adopter un enfant.

- Adopter ?

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le sujet.

- Non, en effet. Un dernier sujet peut-être. Lui écrivez-vous, de temps en temps, des petits mots doux, que ce soit sur post-it, SMS, mail, ou autre ?

- Oui, je le fait. Le matin, si je dois partir avant qu'il ne se lève, je lui laisse un mot, ou s'il rentre plus tard que moi et que je me suis couché, je lui en laisse un aussi. Parfois en journée quand je sais que je ne le verrai pas, je lui envoie un texto, avec soit un 'Je t'aime' ou un 'Tu me manque'. Une fois, j'ai écris un 'J'ai envie de toi' et je l'ai vu débarqué cinq minute après dans mon petit bureau… Mais je ne lui envoie pas de mail, sauf si je veux qu'il le lise le soir, puisqu'il ne consulte son adresse perso que le soir et que je mets un point d'honneur à ne pas lui envoyé ce genre de mail sur son adresse professionnelle. Ça répond à votre question ?

- Tout à fait. En reparlant de votre mariage, je suppose que vos noces ont été le spectacle de grandes réjouissances intimes…

- Effectivement. Notre nuit de noce a été… fougueuse, romantique et sauvage.

- Tout cela à la fois ?

- Oui ! d'abord, il m'a pris contre la porte, puis 2 ou 3 fois sur le lit, sur la table, dans la salle de bain… par terre et contre un mur également. Autant vous dire que nous n'étions pas couchés à 8h du matin.

- Je comprends. Vous fait-il beaucoup de cadeaux ?

- Et bien, il m'en fait pour mon anniversaire, pour Noël. Pour la Saint Valentin, j'ai droit à ma boite de chocolat, il a instauré un jour pour ma fête, sinon, je n'en ai pas, et il m'offre toujours un petit truc… En dehors des jours spéciaux, genre anniversaire de mariage, oui de temps en temps il me fait un petit cadeau. Une petite statuette de chat par-ci par-là, je les collectionne ; un petit chocolat du si bon chocolatier du bas de la rue ; il m'offre aussi une ou plusieurs fleurs. Il connait le langage des fleurs, alors il choisit en fonction, et je n'ai pas le droit à certaines fleurs ! Quand il m'en offre, il met une petite carte où il écrit la signification, parce que je ne connais pas tout du langage des fleurs.

- Il est très aimant apparemment.

- Et je le lui rends bien.

- Autre question important. Quelle est la taille de votre sexe et celle du sien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

- Alors, il se trouve que mon sexe mesure 19, 5 cm en érection pour un diamètre de 5 cm. Le sien fait 22 cm pour 4 cm de diamètre.

- C'est extrêmement précis !

- C'est-à-dire que nous avons calculé il y a peu de temps.

- Ça vous prend souvent ?

- Nous étions bourrés… ou au moins un peu très pompette.

- Et vous vous en souvenez ?

- Oui, je me souviens presque toujours de ce que je fait après avoir bu, et lui aussi. Et nous sommes restés relativement sage après en nous couchant.

- Relativement ?

- Ben, on s'est juste fait une fellation mutuelle… D'ailleurs, ça a été un peu chaotique, et je ne préfère pas m'étendre là-dessus.

- Et bien, je crois que c'est terminé.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

- Merci à vous.

* * *

(1) Moi non plus en écrivant…-.-

(2) Bon, désolée, je sais pas comment on appel ça, hein… 'sushi table' !

(3) Pardon ! Je ne sais plus exactement d'où je tire cette phrase, je sais que c'est d'une fic GW, mais je ne me souviens plus de laquelle. Alors, pardon à son auteur, s'il lit, pour l'oubli et la citation.

Je me suis dit que j'aurai pus faire plus. Et je pense que je peux. Sauf que je ne le ferai pas.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout. Cela mérite-t-il une review ?


End file.
